magiclullabyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Caroline Rockers
Biografia thumb|left|Matka CarolineUrodzona 25 sierpnia 1960 roku Caroline nie różniła się niczym specjalnym od innych dzieci. Małe z prawie czarnymi, krótkimi włoskami na główce dziecko, czule traktowane przez ojca i główny cel działań ambitnej matki. Dzieciństwo miała spokojne i opierające się na zabawach różnego rodzaju z braćmi, oraz z ojcem. Matka nie miała póki co czasu, żeby się nią zajmować. Ale to wszystko się zmieniło - nagle i nieprzewidywanie. A zaczęło się od listu z Hogwartu... Kalipso nagle ją zauważyła, zaczęła więcej czasu poświęcać jej wychowaniu i uczyć w wolnych dniach, kiedy Caroline wracałathumb|left|209x209px|Caroline jako dzieckoz zamku do domu, wszelkich zasad i zachowań, które taka młoda panienka, jak ona powinna znać. Czarnowłosa nie miała nic przeciwko, dopóki w jej życiu był Greg. Jednakże wraz z jego zniknięciem zniknęła również jej uległość wobec matki, a ich wzajemne relacje się pogorszyły. I to znacznie. Za bunt C. gorzko pożałowała i poczuła na własnej skórze. Nawet ojciec nie mógł nic zrobić. Stała się zaledwie cieniem. Kimś, kto wchłaniał w siebie wszelkie zło świata. Lalka, która miała sznurki. Jedynie wolna była w Hogwarcie. Szczegóły i reszta jej biografii jest nieznana... Nie jest typem osoby, która chciałaby się dzielić ze swoją historią. Relacje Owszem, Caroline nienawidzi wszystkich, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że z czasem jej światopogląd się zmienia. Pomału, ale jednak... Shane Collins † Pragnę Cię zabić To jedyny sposób, by wyrzucić Cię z mojej głowy Oh, pragnę Cię zabić Aby wyciszyć wszystkie słodkie, małe rzeczy, które mówiłeś Naprawdę chcę Cię zabić Zetrę Cię z powierzchni ziemi Deszczowe dni i czarne parasole Kto Cię teraz uratuje? Możesz oszukiwać z podziemia? Rudolf Lestrange thumb|leftŻal jak pająk w kącie siadł Omotał nas swą siecią Serca czarną nicią splótł Spadały łzy moje Na czarne szeregi nut świt nas zastał razem w łzach Podałeś mi swe dłonie Które miał ktoś inny brać Wiedziałam, to koniec Nie będziesz już dla mnie grać Rabastan Lestrange Pieprz się! Pieprz się bardzo Twoje słowa nie mają sensu I robi się już późno Więc proszę, nie pozostańmy w kontakcie ' Czy dostajesz Czy dostajesz małego kopa przez bycie tępakiem Chcesz być jak twój ojciec Oczekujesz aprobaty Cóż, w ten sposób jej nie dostaniesz Sahir Nailah Przyłącz się do mnie, zabawimy się, Ale mogłabym do ciebie strzelić, prosto w twarz Bomby i pociski załatwią sprawę. Potrzebujemy tu tylko trochę paniki! Czy kiedyś w ogóle zamierzasz mnie złapać? Czuję się trochę ignorowana! Czy mógłbbyś się postarać trochę bardziej? Naprawdę, zaczynam się nudzić! Jonathan Avery Tragiczny los, okrutna śmierć w udziale im przypadła. Króla zjadł kot, pazia zjadł pies, królewnę myszka zjadła. Lecz żeby Ci, nie było żal, dziecino ma kochana. Z cukru był król, z piernika paź, królewna z marcepana. Archibald Gamp Drogą w dół, aż ogień w końcu zgaśnie Masz ich owiniętych wokół swojego palca. Oglądaj ich, jak upadają. Jest coś pięknego i tragicznego w wypadaniu Pozwól, że powiem to jeszcze raz Wydostajesz się tylnymi drzwiami, nie pozostawiasz śladu, Nikt nie wie, że to ty, panno Jackson. Znaleziono kolejną ofiarę, Ale nikt nie znajdzie panny Jackson Regulus Black Nie miej żadnych wielkich idei, nie zrealizują się Wybielasz się i wypełniasz dźwiękiem. Czegoś będzie tu brakowało. Gdy to znalazłeś, tego nie ma. Gdy to poczułeś, nie czujesz już nic. Oszalałeś. Nie miej żadnych wielkich idei, nie zrealizują się Pójdziesz do piekła za to co twój brudny umysł sobie myśli Lyrae Fletcher Coś poszło nie tak Nigdzie nie należę Słucham głosów z ciemnego pokoju Coś się dzieje na dole Ale nie mogę wydobyć z siebie głosu Patrzę w przeszłość za kraty mojego umysłu To miejsce jest moim domem Mój umysł nadal działa wolno Recepty Mniej dla Ciebie, więcej dla mnie Joshua Hope Mefistofeles jest tuż pode mną wyciąga rękę, aby mnie złapać To jest jeden z tych dobrych dni i mam je tu wszystkie w czerwieni, błękicie i zieleni czerwieni, błękicie i zieleni To jest mój sposób mówienia "do widzenia" bo nie potrafię zrobić tego twarzą w twarz Więc mówię do ciebie zanim nie jest jeszcze za późno Ciril Hootcher thumb|left|186pxLucyfer się o mnie pytał, ale powiedziałem dość Chodź, chodź, mała chwila nie wierzę w dobro i zło Gra w kość skamielina, gdzie chciałeś zbudować dom Mam prom, którym płynę przez oceany absurdu ''Ludzie, pasożyty pochłaniają matkę Ziemię'' '''Życie zabija, a my zabijamy siebie nawzajem Lucyfera efekt, to jest ścierwa ścieżka Która nozdrzem wjeżdża, we łbach zostawiają bezład David o'Connell Panie i panowie... Jesteśmy przedmiotami nabierającymi kształtów Twoja wolność nie jest swobodna i niema Ten kryzys jest cudowny Wiek okaleczania Oni znają moje imię Czy to wszystko spokojnie prowadzi do poślubienia bólu? Bang - chcemy tego Bang - chcemy tego Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang Gwendoline Tichy Oh, oh, jesteśmy w trakcie misji Nic, nic nie może stanąć nam na drodze Oh, oh, nie potrzebujemy pozwolenia Uniesiemy się i będziemy odmianą Podnieś ręce w górę Będziemy mieć zabawę Dopiero co zaczęliśmy I jest za późno, by biec, nie możesz biec Wygląd thumb|leftTo co szczególnie rzuca się w oczy to kaskada poplątanych, ciemnych, czarnobrązowych włosów i duże, koloru zachmurzonego nieba ślepia. W miarę wysoka i niezwykle szczupła, jeśli chodzi o budowę ciała. Karnacja koloru mleka – geny ojca dały się we znaki. Chude to jak tyczka z małymi cyckami i z dość sporymi biodrami, o dziwo. Czyż trzeba się rozpisywać? Nie dba w jakiś szczególny sposób o swój wygląd. Po prostu jest jaka jest i dobrze jej z tym. Powierzchowność, owszem odgrywa ważną rolę w społeczeństwie - wszyscy oceniamy na jej podstawie, ale ona po prostu starała się to ignorować. Bo jakże łatwo jest być, takim człowiekiem jak inni, a jakże trudno sobą. Ona woli tą drugą opcję, tą bardziej skomplikowaną i niebezpieczną. A może jednak opisać ją szczegółowo? Może umieścić całą ściągę jej ciała, począwszy od czubka głowy, a skończywszy na palcach stóp? Wiadomo. Każdy albo daje ten podstawowy schemat postaci, albo też drobiazgowo się rozpisuje. Za mało, albo za dużo. Trudny wybór, czyż nie? Ale spróbujmy. Tak jak już wspomniałam, Caroline ma ciemne, czarnobrązowe włosy, które sięgają niemalże jej bioder. Czasem, gdy jej odbija to bierze nożyczki do ręki i je podcina, aż do ramion. I tak szybko odrastają, co jest dość wygodne. Dalej... normalne czoło, duże ciemnoniebieskie oczęta, twarz obsypana licznymi piegami, które mają tendencję do pojawiania się i znikania, spory nos ala kartofelek i pełne wargi, które często przygryza. Teraz wędrujemy niżej po jej długiej, łabędziej szyi z pieprzykami na karku, aż do sporych bioder i płaskiego brzucha. Po drodze oczywiście mamy ramiona i małe piersi. I kolejne pieprzyki. I brzydkie blizny w niektórych miejscach. Temat rąk i dłoni pomińmy. Po brzuchu następuje strefa intymna, w którą się lepiej... nie wgłębiać, gdyż to takie zboczone i niepoprawne rozpisywać się o niej. Następnie są nogi. Długie i dziwacznie, wręcz krzywo wyglądające, kończące się stopami w rozmiarze 38. To chyba wszystko. Usposobienie thumbNajlepiej byłoby dać tutaj po prostu całą listę synonimów słowa „suka”. To nie jest żadne wyolbrzymianie charakteru panny Rockers, o nie. To czysta prawda a każdy, kto bliżej poznaje tę zamkniętą w sobie istotkę się o tym przekona. Na pozór wydaje się całkiem normalną i przeciętną wychowanką Slytherina, która czasem się unosi i jest pewna siebie, świadoma własnych zalet i wad, oraz potrafiąca obrócić każdą niefortunną sytuację na własną korzyść. Egoistka, która nie rozumie słowa „nie”. Owszem, słowo te często sama używa w rozmowie z innymi, ale nie przyjmuje do wiadomości, kiedy jest kierowane przeciw niej. A czemuż to? Otóż jest tak cholernie zadufana w swojej osobie, tak strasznie samolubna, że nie potrafi zrozumieć, że ktoś mógłby mieć coś przeciwko jej zdaniu. Samo słowo „nie” jest dla niej rażące, bo według jej opinii są lepsze sposoby, bardziej rozbudowane, by wyrazić swój sprzeciw w wspólnej konwersacji. Sprytna i przebiegła, nie znająca granic, jeśli chodzi o uczucia. Ironicznie inteligentna bestia z tej Caroline. Na lekcjach, kiedy nie musi to się nie odzywa. Uważa, że to nierozsądne samej się wychylać. Jednakże, kiedy któryś z nauczycieli poprosi ją o odpowiedź, nie obawia się jej udzielić. Płynnie i głosem z charakterystyczną dla siebie nutką sarkazmu i rozbawienia odpowiada. Nietowarzyska i na pewien sposób złośliwa dla wszystkich. Nie ważne, czy Gryfon, Puchon, Krukon czy Ślizgon. Ona z nikim nie utrzymuje bliższych kontaktów. W końcu nie potrzebuje nikogo. Czasem zdarzy się jej ukazać ludzkie uczucia, takie jak słabość i chęć niesienia pomocy innym, ale powiadam, iż są to sytuacje niezmiernie rzadkie. W pewien sposób dzika i nieokiełznana, przez co przez niektóre osoby porównywana do amazonki. W opisie panny Rockers, jak widać przeważają negatywne cechy, gdyż o pozytywnych nie lubi się rozpisywać. Woli być odkrywana powoli, warstwami przez osoby uparte i interesujące i którym sama pozwoli na to, by dać się lepiej poznać i to z tej jaśniejszej strony. Zdolności magiczne Nie posiada jakiś specjalnych zdolności magicznych, które mogłyby odróżnić ją od reszty, ot co. Ostatnio zaczęła ćwiczyć Legilimencję i opanowała pewne jej podstawy, tak że myśli słabych głów uczniów same nieraz do niej przychodzą. Oczywiście, zdolność ta nie jest zaawansowana; to są zaledwie początki, bo C. chce w tym kierunku iść dalej. Coraz bardziej zagłębia się w Czarną Magię - interesują je zwłaszcza zaklęcia związane z wpływaniem na psychikę i uczucia. Od początku swojej edukacji w Hogwarcie postawiła na Transmutację i Astronomię, które niezmiernie ją fascynują. Stara się też jak najwięcej robić w stronę Quidditcha. Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Slytherin